Never A Bride SMC Contest
by herinfiniteeyes
Summary: Bella's in love with her boss, Emmett, but he's engaged to her cousin. What happens when she starts spending time with his brother, Edward instead? 27 Dresses/Twilight crossover. M for mature. Lemons. Written for the SMC Contest.


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Never A Bride**

**Penname: herinfiniteeyes**

**Movie or TV Show: 27 Dresses**

**Main Character Pairing: E/B**

**POV: Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or 27 dresses, and my beta is better than yours! (Adrena, you rule!) Alas, I gave her a break for this story so hopefully it's still good

BPOV

Another day at _Go For the Green _magazine. I sighed as I settled into my desk, situated just outside the office of my boss, Emmett Cullen. I grumped to myself as I began my day by checking his calendar and making his coffee. I fixed his fruit and cheese plate and walked into his office, bracing myself for the negative feelings that washed over me whenever I saw him.

It wasn't that I hated my boss, really. I was mad because he would become my cousin's husband next month, and I couldn't stand the thought.

Why, you may ask?

Because I was in love with him.

I know, I know. What a cliché to be in love with your boss, right? But I couldn't help it. Emmett Cullen was so fun and affectionate, so full of life and outgoing ambition. He inspired me to lead a healthier, more organic lifestyle. He'd started _Go For the Green_ magazine when he was just twenty-one years old, and he'd worked hard to make it a success. I admired his passion and spirit, and it was hard not to fall in love with someone you admired.

Emmett looked up at me with a welcoming smile, completely unaware of my inner turmoil. From the very moment he met Rosalie, he'd been head over heels in love with her. I scoffed internally as I thought about how Rosalie, the consummate playgirl, had claimed she felt the same. Our family was thrilled to see her finally settling down, but I worried that she would chew him up and spit him out the same way she'd done to all the other guys in her past.

I pushed those uncharitable thoughts away as I reminded myself that I loved my cousin, I really did. It wasn't _her_ fault that she was absolutely gorgeous, a blonde bombshell that just happened to be Emmett's type. I was the complete opposite of her with my brown hair and boring brown eyes; no man would ever call me a bombshell.

Emmett was on the phone, so I set his breakfast down on his desk and answered his grateful smile with a rueful one of my own. I turned and left his office, returning to my own desk. I was surprised to find Emmett's brother, Edward Cullen, waiting in one of the chairs.

"Heya, Bells," he greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hello, Edward. Emmett's on the phone, but he should be off shortly. He has an eight o'clock meeting with Nalgene, but you're welcome to the few minutes he has before that," I said.

"Thanks. Actually, I was here to see you, though," he replied.

"Me? Why?" I asked, surprised.

He unfolded his lanky frame from the chair, and I found myself noticing how attractive he was. He was completely different from Emmett. Emmett was all brawny muscle and outdoorsy athletic spirit, whereas Edward looked more like a grown-up indie kid in his straight-leg jeans and tweed blazer covering a Death Cab for Cutie t-shirt. He ran his hand through his thick bronze hair and straightened his black horn-rimmed glasses over his nose.

"Rosalie called me last night to beg me to help you with some of the wedding arrangements," he said.

I felt a sickened twist in my stomach, but I just fixed a bright smile on my face. Rosalie's whirlwind wedding plans had sucked me in to the center of the storm, and I went grudgingly. I sat down and flipped through my calendar, hoping that I would be able to get out of this.

"I don't know if I'll be free anytime this week," I replied, hoping he'd let me off the hook.

"Oh, that's why I'm here. I'm going to twist Emmett's arm 'til he lets you off so you can play with me this week," he said with a wink.

My eyes widened as I realized that he'd just _winked_ at me. I felt my face flush pink, looking like an idiot. Was Edward Cullen _flirting_ with me?

"Ummm..." was all I said, desperately trying to come up with something intelligent to say.

"I figured this would be a good chance to kill two birds with one stone," he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I write for the special interests section for The Tribune, you know? Anyway, my editor wants me to do a piece on summer weddings, and I thought I would use Emmett's wedding as a starting point," he replied, again with a charming smile on his flawless face.

"I'm sure Rosalie will be totally excited when she sees herself in the paper," I said sarcastically.

"I pretended she was twisting my arm into helping with the wedding. Now she owes me a favor," he said, smiling at me conspiratorially.

I grinned and shook my head. "Wow, a couple months of knowing Rose and you already know how to play her," I said.

"I pride myself on my powers of observation," he boasted. "Anyway, I told her I'd take you to your dress fitting this morning, so we should probably get going."

I groaned, burying my head in my hands. "That's a _horrible_ idea," I said.

He looked surprised. "Why? It's not like I won't see you in your dress at the wedding," he said.

"These fittings are totally boring," I said, hoping to discourage him from accompanying me.

"I've got to be there. It's for the story," he replied, holding up his camera to indicate the fact that he'd be taking pictures.

"Oh, hell no! You can't take _pictures _of me!" I gasped, alarmed now.

My phone on my desk rang, and I snatched it up, grateful for the distraction. "Bella Swan," I greeted.

"Bella, it's Rose. Edward's going to take you to your appointment this morning," she said in a firm no-nonsense tone. "Don't argue," she added.

I gaped, my mouth opening and closing like a fish as I tried to come up with something to say.

She'd already hung up.

I dropped the phone back into its cradle and looked up at Edward, who was smiling gently at me. "It'll be okay, Bella. I promise I'll show you the pictures before I put any of them in the article, okay?" he said consolingly.

"Oh, fine. The things I do for my bridezilla of a cousin!" I said, irritated. I slammed my calendar shut and shoved it into my huge purse, grabbing my coat and hitting the button that would transfer calls to Emmett's desk phone.

"Let's go," I muttered. Edward just smiled that maddeningly optimistic smile and placed his hand on the small of my back, leading me out to his green Prius.

"Let's take my car," he said, opening the door for me and holding my hand as I climbed in. I felt a sizzle along my nerve endings when our hands touched, and I snatched mine back and rubbed it along my thigh, wondering what just happened.

Edward jogged around to the driver's side and hopped in, starting it up and turning the music down a bit. I smiled when I recognized the song. Edward looked over at me and smirked crookedly, his eyes roaming my face in an uncomfortable manner.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, pulling down the visor so I could peek at myself in the mirror.

"Nope, you're just pretty," he said.

I snorted. "Whatever."

"Bella, one of these days you're going to wake up and look in the mirror and realize how hot you are, and then we'll all be sorry," he replied with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at him with shock.

"Once you realize the power you have over men, we'll all have to run and hide because no place will be safe. You'll take us all down with one sexy smile," he replied, totally deadpan.

"You're insane," I said, shaking my head.

"Whatever you say, Bells. Just know that I'd probably be the first one to fall," he said quietly, looking out his window to find a break in traffic so he could pull out onto the street.

I just sat there, wondering where all this was coming from. I'd only seen Edward on a handful of occasions, all of which I'd been moping in a corner nursing a cocktail. I peeked at him out of the corner of my eye, appraising him silently.

He was fantastically good-looking, of course. All the Cullen men were, in different ways. Their brother, Jasper, was taller than both Edward and Emmett and he was blonde. It was like the male version of Charlie's Angels or something. A blonde, a brunette, and a redhead. I chuckled quietly to myself as I looked down at my lap, seeing the hand he'd held still clenching my thigh.

I let go of my leg and smoothed the wrinkles out of my skirt. I coughed to clear my throat, but I stayed silent until we got to the dress shop. I reached out to open the car door, but Edward was already there, opening it and giving me a helping hand.

"Bella, I'm sorry if I came on too strong," he said quietly as he searched my eyes.

"It's, uh, okay, Edward," I said awkwardly. I let go of his hand and stepped into the shop, looking for the seamstress. She came out of the back and greeted me with a friendly smile.

I knew the drill by now, so when she brought the dress out I took it and went into the dressing room after motioning to the couch. "Take a seat," I told Edward.

He plopped down on the frilly couch and I snickered at the sight of this man surrounded by pink and white. He looked ridiculous and adorable at the same time.

_Whoa, wait! Back the hell up_, my brain shouted. _You just thought of your boss's brother as adorable!_

This bothered me on a few different levels. I'd thought Emmett marrying Rosalie would turn me into a spinster for the rest of my life. My heart was broken, my dreams shattered. I wasn't feeling optimistic about meeting someone else, let alone the love of my life's _brother_!

I frowned at myself in the mirror after pulling on the dress. It was ridiculously Rosalie. Her theme was "L.A. Wedding," so all the bridesmaids were wearing hot pink mini dresses. I looked like a hooker with the strapless minuscule scrap of hot pink satin barely covering me up. I groaned and tried unsuccessfully to pull it up over my cleavage, only to have it ride up too high on my thighs.

I sighed as I realized I'd have to go out onto the dais in the middle of the shop floor, surrounded by the three-way mirror. Edward would have a laughing fit when he saw me in this. I felt my cheeks heat as stepped out of the dressing room, hurrying to the platform.

The seamstress, Mrs. Goff, was already there to do the fitting. I tried to avoid looking at Edward as she knelt at my feet with pins already in her mouth. "This looks so good!" she exclaimed, ever the cheerful one.

"Do you think maybe you could make it a bit longer?" I whispered, still trying to avoid Edward's eyes.

No such luck. I looked up in the three-way mirror and there he was, staring at me with eyes wide. I blushed even more, wondering what his deal was. "Rosalie's on a mission to make her bridesmaids look like streetwalkers so she can look virginal walking down the aisle," I called to him over my shoulder.

I saw his reflection stand up and cross to the dais, his eyes dark. I turned to him and noticed his pupils were dilated. I wondered why he was looking at me like this, and I tugged on the top of the dress again in an attempt to cover more of myself.

"I think I should be the one to write Rosalie a thank you note," he said in a rough voice.

"Why?" I asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Bella... you... that dress..." he replied, obviously at a loss for words. He lifted his camera and started taking pictures, walking in a circle around me. I looked down at the floor, my eyes glued on a speck of dirt on the white carpet.

I thought I heard him mutter something about a "spank bank" before he walked back to the couch to put his camera in his brown messenger bag. I sighed in relief as he turned his attention to the other shop girl, hoping he wouldn't turn that electric emerald gaze on me again.

The fitting dragged by, but Mrs. Goff was finally satisfied with the alterations and I was free to go. Edward came back over to the couch when I came out of the dressing room in my regular clothes. He smiled at me, but it was different than before. He looked guarded now.

I grabbed my purse and we left the shop. I stopped at the curb when my cell phone rang. I picked it up when I saw it was Emmett. "Hey, what's up?" I greeted.

"Hey, Bells. Do you have that file for Columbia?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think it's at my house. Do you need it right now?" I replied.

"They called to set up a meeting for the July issue and I sorta need the file to make sure we know what we're dealing with," he said.

"Okay, I'll drop by and pick it up. I just got done with my dress fitting," I replied.

"Oh, good. So Edward's with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's using you and Rosalie to further his career," I joked, smiling distractedly up at Edward as he stood beside me on the sidewalk, listening in. He smiled back, snickering at my lame joke.

"Awesome. I'll see you when you get back, k?" Emmett said cheerfully.

We said goodbye and I hung up, looking back at Edward. "Would you mind driving me by my apartment really quick so I can pick up a file for Emmett?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, nodding. He led me back to his Prius and opened the door for me once again. This time, his hand squeezed mine as I climbed in. He didn't let go, even after I was seated. My eyes met his as his thumb stroked over my palm, causing little fissures of energy flitting through my system.

We stared at each other, our eyes communicating something that I didn't even understand at this point. Edward's green eyes were intense on mine, his brow furrowing as I tried to swallow and wet my suddenly parched throat.

The spell was broken when his phone rang. He stepped back and I closed my door so he could have some privacy while he took the call. I saw him step up onto the sidewalk as he pulled his fancy phone out of his pocket. He had his back turned to me, and I noted what a nice ass he had with my newfound awareness of his body.

When had I suddenly developed such dirty thoughts about Edward? I felt self-conscious, wondering if maybe my feelings for Emmett hadn't been as strong as I had sworn they were. Obviously I wasn't as in love with him as I thought I was if I could have such feelings for his _brother_.

I watched Edward's hands gesture wildly as he spoke, and I wondered who he was talking to. I couldn't see his face, but judging by his body language, he was agitated. I averted my eyes to the dashboard when he finished up his call and climbed into the car.

"Ready?" he asked, not quite meeting my eyes. I nodded and we took off for my apartment after I gave him directions. He drove like a maniac, but I didn't care because it kept my mind off of my sudden sexual attraction to him.

We rode in silence until Edward switched the cd to play Fleet Foxes. I started to sing along under my breath, and I saw him look at me out of the corner of my eye. I stopped self-consciously and sat on my hands, feeling awkward.

"You like the Fleet Foxes?" he asked, obviously trying to make conversation.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "They're one of my favorite bands."

"They're good," he replied.

"You know a lot about music, don't you?" I asked, remembering how Emmett would come in to work with various mix cds every time he hung out with Edward.

"I guess. I want to get the music critic position on The Tribune, but I have to work up to it. That's why my editor put me on this story," he said.

"That sounds like a really cool job," I said. "Going to all those shows and hearing all the new music when it comes out would be a lot of fun."

"Yeah," he replied. We lapsed back into silence as we both listened to the music, enjoying it. I was pleasantly surprised to find that the silence was comfortable, unlike so many awkward pauses I suffered through on my dismal string of unsuccessful dates lately.

We pulled up in front of my apartment building, and Edward once again hurried to my door, opening it for me. I smiled at him briefly as I walked to the door and nodded at the doorman. Edward followed me to the elevator and we rode to the fifth floor without saying anything.

I unlocked my door and pushed it open, hoping there wasn't anything incriminating lying around. I racked my brain, trying to remember if I'd put my dirty clothes in the hamper last night. I walked into my living room and turned around to find Edward hovering in the doorway.

"Come in, I'm just going to grab that file and then we can get going," I said.

Edward advanced, looking at me intently. I barely had a second to register the expression on his face as he invaded my personal space. I craned my neck to look up at him as he came to a stop a couple inches away from myself. "Wh...what are you doing?" I asked in a shaky voice.

He just raised his hands and wrapped them around my neck, angling my face up toward his. I gulped when I realized he was going to kiss me. I clenched my eyes shut, waiting for it.

Edward pressed his mouth on mine, his hot breath fanning across my lips. I sucked in, surprised to find so much _heat_ pouring off him. He took advantage of my open lips to deepen the kiss, his arms dropping down to wrap around my waist and grip me against him.

I reached up, my hands hesitantly burying themselves in his luxurious hair. I ran my fingers through it, pulling slightly as his tongue tasted mine. I heard a rumble in his chest and I thrilled at the sound.

He started walking backward, and I let him lead me wherever he wanted to take me. I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I realized that I was getting wet just from this amazing kiss. His hands drifted down, gripping my ass firmly as he angled his head to deepen the kiss further.

I found myself backed up to the couch, and my knees buckled, bringing us down in what should have been an awkward position. Edward managed to shift so that I was sitting and he was kneeling on the ground between my legs. My skirt was hiked up, exposing the top of my stockings. I blushed when I saw him staring at the straps leading from the stockings to my garter belt.

"Bella...you're going to give me a heart attack," he growled. I felt a thrill wash through me at his words.

"Sorry?" I said, not feeling sorry at all. I wasn't sure what we were doing, but I knew that my body was one hundred percent on board. My heart was pounding, and my lungs were gasping for breath. I searched myself, trying to find a reason to stop this before it got out of hand.

Instead, all I felt was a sense of joy and rightness, as if this was exactly who I should be kissing. I wasn't sure what that meant for me yet, but I knew that I didn't want to pass this opportunity by so I pulled him back to me, rubbing my lips on his once more.

He planted his hands on either side of me on the couch and leaned forward, pushing me backward until my head rested against the cushions. I reached down and unbuttoned his tweed blazer and let my hands drift over his chest, trying to find the hem of his shirt.

His hands came up and unbuttoned my blouse with expert flicks of his fingers. I moaned when I felt those deft hands unclasping my bra in the next heartbeat. I finally got his shirt off, and I gaped when I saw him half-naked.

Edward was seriously fucking ripped. I had no idea. He hid it so well beneath his indie dork clothes. I pulled away to admire him better, and I felt the lust tighten in my stomach when I saw his glasses knocked askew.

"When did you get so sexy?" I breathed, looking dazed.

Edward just laughed and tried to take his glasses off. My hand landed over his immediately, and I shook my head adamantly. "No. Leave them on," I demanded.

"Is this like guys asking the girl to leave her heels on while they have sex?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"Something like that," I said, feeling slightly silly but not really caring. Edward's presence was invading every pore of my body, and I welcomed him.

His eyes returned to my chest, and I watched as he lifted his right hand to grip my breast. I hissed at the wonderful sensation, never wanting it to end. He looked at me in wonder as he licked his lips. My eyes darkened as I took in the action, my brain totally fixated on his tongue.

He must have read my mind, because he bent down and began to flick his tongue across my painfully erect nipple. The feel of his wet tongue on my sensitive skin made me whimper, and he continued to flick and suck and nip while his left hand worked on my other breast.

I squirmed forward on the couch, trying to find a position that would allow me to yank Edward up to me, but he planted both of his arms across my lap and pulled away until he could look me in the eye. "I want to take this skirt off you and make you come with my mouth," he ground out.

I felt my entire face and chest flush at his words. My mouth went dry as I nodded mutely, acknowledging his words. He kept his eyes on mine as his hands wrapped around my waist, finding the zipper on my pencil skirt. He unzipped it and began to slide it down my thighs, his hands running along my skin. I gulped, not daring to look away. I was pretty certain I was going to leave a puddle on the couch at this point.

Edward's eyes finally drifted downward to look at his handiwork. I sighed as his fingertips ran along the straps holding my stockings up. He licked his lips again, as if in anticipation. I whined in the back of my throat at the sight.

Edward looked up at me and smiled wickedly while he unsnapped the stockings. He didn't roll them down, instead running his wide callused palms up the inside of my thighs until he reached my black lacy thong. I closed my eyes tightly as he wrapped his fingers around the small scrap of lace and pulled it down, slowly...maddeningly so.

Finally, I kicked the underwear off and he returned between my legs, his hands pushing my thighs apart as far as he could get them. I slumped onto the couch, no longer able to hold myself up. I squinted my eyes open, not wanting to miss a second of this delightful show.

Edward's bronze hair made a striking contrast against my pale snow white thighs. His face was buried between them, and I could hear him inhaling deeply before the tip of his tongue touched my most sensitive and private skin.

I gasped and buried my hands in his hair, pulling him closer. I heard him chuckle in his chest as he began to attack my center with fervor. I moaned and whimpered, purred and pleaded as he licked me with his expert tongue. Every part of Edward expertly played my body like an instrument, and I welcomed it with open arms... and legs.

His mouth was wicked and swift. I felt myself orgasm quicker than I ever had before, even by myself. I was so blown away that I was speechless as he looked up at me, licking his lips with an extremely satisfied expression on his face. His glasses were fogged up at this point, so I reached over and removed them, setting them on the coffee table. He stood up and pushed me back onto the couch, angling me so that was lying flat on the seat cushions. He crawled over me, his eyes intent on mine as he looked at me like I was his prey.

"Mine," he said in a guttural voice as his eyes swept down my body and back up to my face. I nodded mutely.

"Yours," I squeaked.

Edward landed on top of me, his firm body creating a cushion from my soft curves. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as his mouth clamped down on mine. I could taste myself on him, and I welcomed the flavor.

I reached down and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down and off his hips. He kicked them off his legs and his hands gripped my knees, spreading my legs to make room for himself. I brought my legs up to wrap around his waist, arching into his throbbing erection.

I laughed breathlessly as I heard him growl in his chest. I loved that growl. He pushed himself into me as I lifted my hips again to meet his. He had nothing but boxer briefs on at this point, and I still wore my stockings and garter belt. His hands ran over my breasts, down my stomach and ribs. I reveled in the feeling of his hands igniting the fire along my skin.

"I want you," he breathed into my ear as he nipped the skin on my neck.

"I want you too," I said brilliantly.

Edward pulled back and looked me in the eye. "I don't have a condom. I had no idea this would happen," he said honestly.

"That's okay, I'm on the pill," I replied, silently thanking the gods of contraception that I wouldn't have to interrupt this insanely sexy man's mission to make me into his personal sex slave.

His eyes closed as he dipped down once more, and I ran my hands along his back. My hands found his delicious ass, and I pushed them beneath his boxers to feel the firm muscles. He cursed and arched into me as I dug my fingernails in, pushing his underwear off.

I held my breath as I revealed the rest of his body. He was breathtaking. I felt the saliva pool in my mouth when he kicked his underwear off and came to rest between my thighs once more. I reached up and brushed his messy hair out of his eyes, looking at him with an encouraging smile.

"This is crazy," I said.

"This is perfect," he replied.

He reached down to position himself and pushed his hips forward, sheathing himself deep inside of my heat. I was completely saturated with moisture at this point, almost _too_ wet to enjoy the friction. I groaned deep in my throat as he began to move, pumping in and out of me at a steady pace.

Edward's eyes clenched shut and his arms held him off of my chest as he continued his strong thrusts. I watched in wonder as his muscles bunched and released in time with his movements. His cock was so deep inside of me that he stretched me like never before.

I whimpered when I felt him hitting my g-spot, stimulating me beyond anything I'd ever felt. I gasped as he brought my left leg up, bending it so my foot was next to his ear. I had no idea I was this flexible.

The new position made his penetration even more effective. I couldn't help but moan his name as he pushed into me, filling me up deliciously.

I heard my cell phone ringing, but I slapped it away and ignored it, trying to focus on the amazing feelings Edward was giving me with his magnificent cock.

"Edward! Fuck! That feels...amazing," I gasped, my hands wrapping around to grip his ass, pushing him deeper. I lifted my hips and ground my clit against his pelvis, screaming at the new sensations.

Edward's face contorted in a look of intense pleasure, and I felt my orgasm build as he began to gasp my name. I wanted to feel him come inside me so much that I began to beg him.

"Come for me, baby. Come inside me," I pleaded.

Edward reached down, rubbing my clit with his deft fingers. I felt myself clamp down around him, my body pulsing around his rock-hard erection.

"Ugnh, Bella," he groaned. His thrusts became more insistent and deep as he threw his head back and released his semen inside me. I heard him chanting my name over and over as he came, his face so intensely beautiful that it nearly broke my heart.

I breathed deeply as he collapsed on top of me, his sweaty skin sticking to mine. I wrapped my arms around him, snuggling close as he buried his face in my neck and inhaled.

"You are so incredible," he whispered.

"So are you," I whispered back.

**A/N: My second entry for the SMC contest! I quite like it, actually. What d'you guys think? -HIE**


End file.
